Mistletoe
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: Someone is playing Christmas Cupid at Hogwarts by putting magical mistletoe everywhere. Students are getting caught left and right. What happens when two of those students are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? (One-Shot)


"And a final warning to you all," The Great Hall quieted down. Dumbledore continued, "Someone has been mischievous enough to hang magical mistletoe throughout the castle. Do be careful when walking because there is only one way to get out. We are not sure of the locations or how much is out Enjoy your evening."

"What's he going on about, Hermione?" Ron asked after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Somebody hung mistletoe around the castle obviously Ron," Harry stated.

"Yeah but why the warning?"

Hermione groaned. "Didn't you listen? It is not regular mistletoe. This mistletoe is invisible and only appears when two people meant to be together stand under its location. The two people can't get out from under it until they kiss, and not like a little peck, but a meaningful, real one."

The Gryffindors surrounding her took this in and nodded.

"How'd they find out about it if it's invisible?" Seamus wondered. A devious look popped up on his face. "More importantly, _who_ got caught under it?"

The Gryffindors pondered this thought as they walked out of the Great Hall. They were almost to the tower when yelling interrupted them.

"Bloody hell, Dean, move your arse!"

"I'm trying Seamus but I can't," Dean argued.

The small group of students turned around to see Dean and Seamus trapped in a 10 feet circle. Ginny glanced up and pointed. Directly above them was a shimmering piece of mistletoe. Dean and Seamus paled.

"Kiss him!"

"And mean it," Hermione added. The boys stared at her. "For Merlin's sake we know you want to do it."

Dean and Seamus kissed each other and the barrier dissolved away.

"Wonderful show Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Thomas but that's 20 points from Gryffindor for public displays of affection," Snape said.

"Now Severus, you know a kiss is the only way to escape," Dumbledore said. "Points restored to Gryffindor. Carry on children. Be careful where you walk."

Ginny and Harry got caught under mistletoe on the way to breakfast. Ron got caught under one with Lavender Brown after Charms. Hermione stormed off in frustration to the library.

"Sad your weasel is meant for another, Granger?" A voice snickered in front of her.

Hermione glanced to see Malfoy now sitting across from her.

"Sad your ugly flower is meant for another?" She countered. Pansy Parkinson got caught under mistletoe with Theodore Nott at roughly the same time when Seamus and Dean had the day before.

She looked back down at her book. "Shouldn't you be in class Malfoy?"

"Funny, I thought you should be too. History of Magic, correct?" She nodded. He should be there too.

"Are you here to mess with me? It won't work," she said.

He chuckled. "The look of desperation says something completely differently," He got up. "Now, Granger, it took me a while to find you because I didn't want to go back to class, but I believe it is time for lunch."

She sighed and got up. They walked in silence. Why was he doing this? Something was up the ferrets sleeve. They were almost through the doors when Hermione fell back.

Draco caught her and everyone saw. She scurried out of his arms and tried again.

"Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh Merlin's knickers that's fantastic!"

"I always knew they were meant to be together."

The comments swirled around them. Draco was still staring at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" She heard Ron.

"Hermione, get away from Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

She looked up now. "Harry, Ron," She heard Ginny say. "Look up."

It shimmered more than any of the others she had seen. Each glance caused it to be a different color. This couldn't be right, she thought. Not him.

"What is going on?" Snape demanded "Get in for…"

He saw them standing under it and laughed. "That is ridiculous!"

Other professors came out to see the commotion. They weren't ready for the sight in front of them. Students were whispering and laughing. Snape was still laughing. Hermione and Draco were still staring at the mistletoe.

"I believe you need to kiss Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said.

"No!" They both shouted. The circle shrunk.

"What just happened?" Draco demanded.

"The barrier shrunk. It'll shrink either every time you refuse or after a certain amount of time elapses until you are both practically on top of each other and cannot do anything but kiss," he explained. "Everyone into the Hall. Let us give them a moment of peace."

They entered the Great Hall and waited. Nobody touched their lunches as they waited for the two to enter. It didn't happen.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said, "I believe we should cancel classes for the day. The mistletoe is just too dangerous."

"I agree, Albus. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger haven't returned yet either. I don't believe they want to be a spectacle all day. I have a feeling they are going to be caught for a while," Snape added.

Dumbledore nodded and made the announcement. Lunch ended and they were still out there. They sat across from each other reading not paying attention to the other.

Once the students were ushered out by heads of houses, the other professors followed. "I advise you two to just get it over with," Dumbledore said.

Draco snorted. "Not bloody likely. She refuses."

Hermione scoffed. "Excuse me for refusing your advances. You don't make yourself appealing."

The circle shrunk one more now being at seven feet. Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Well, nothing can be done. I'll send an elf to bring you food and then food for dinner. This will end eventually."

The old man walked off leaving the seething teenagers. They sat in silence as the day past. The sun had already sat and they had eaten for a second time when her friends appeared.

"You're still here, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Obviously," She sneered.

"You're starting to sound like him, 'Mione," Ron added.

"That's an insult," they both said. Glares were shot at one another. The circle shrank to four feet now. They held their knees from not touching.

"You should just get it over with. It's just a kiss!" Ginny interjected.

"Just a kiss!" Hermione screeched. "You must've not listened to my explanation last night because this mistletoe traps people _meant to be together_ under it. I have been insulted by a bloody plant!"

The three stepped back and glanced at her trapped companion. She looked at him now, which had been the first time in hours. His face had fallen, not in anger but in disbelief and sadness.

"I know I'm a bad person but I didn't realize I was that repulsive," he said.

"You're just a slimy git of a ferret!"

"Well, you aren't an angel either beaver!"

They stood now. The circle shrank to two feet. Their faces were getting closer. Her friends stepped back some more. "That's a lot of sexual tension in one small space," Ginny whispered. The two boys gaped at her comment. "Don't deny it. You can practically see it radiating off them."

"I loathe you," she snapped.

"I loathe you more," he sneered.

It was at one foot now. She snorted and slapped his chest. "That's impossible. Your hatred for me cannot match my hatred for you."

"Wanna make a bet, Granger?" He asked. She glared before meeting him.

Harry and Ron gagged. "That's disgusting!"

"Merlin's beard, they're really going at it."

He kissed her fiercely and she repaid with the same force. "The things love and magical mistletoe can do," The three jumped at the voice of Professor Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione had no idea of the four watching them.

"We should give them space," Ginny said.

"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore ushered them away. "Did you know that it was actually Mr. Malfoy who set the mistletoe up? He set it up one for mere amusement for the unfortunates who got caught and then for the second reason of seeing if he could be happy; if the task ahead he must complete is worth it."

"So he wasn't expecting or planning to trap Hermione?" Ron asked. The professor shook his head.

"Where did he get it, professor?" Harry asked.

He glanced at Ron and Ginny. "It is a new line of products created by Fred and George Weasley. Do owl your brothers of how much of a success it has been.

X0x0X0x0

The following day, students were shocked to see Draco and Hermione not trapped but walking around happy and hand in hand. The pair couldn't figure out how her friends were least disgusted and surprised.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
